


【达米超/蝙超】早安，韦恩夫人

by Jackie1996



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, M/M, top Wayens
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie1996/pseuds/Jackie1996
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 5





	【达米超/蝙超】早安，韦恩夫人

达米安·韦恩睁开眼，盯住天花板上坏掉的一盏环境灯。韦恩庄园矗立东海岸已百年有余，送走了一代又一代家主和他们或隐秘或公开的龌龊事儿，但年轻的继承人怎么也想不到，烂俗透顶的剧情有朝一日竟会砸到他的头上。

床头的闹钟疯狂震动，阿尔弗雷德刻板的声音提醒他下楼和新任韦恩夫人一同共进早餐。达米安猛地坐起，把闹钟连同矮桌上的所有物品一股脑统统摔在地上，又用脚狠踹几下后方才解气，转身走到盥洗室，把老旧木门摔地砰砰响。

他沉默着刷牙，沉默着淋浴，在刚开始冰凉的水流下一动不动。这座城堡的一切都令他厌恶非常：房子太大，离人群太远，热水太难用，室温总是又阴又冷，死气沉沉和家族一样腐朽。 _再等等。_ 达米安左手手臂撑住墙，右手抓住阴茎快速撸动。 _等到假期结束，普林斯顿开学，我就能离开这个甜蜜地狱之家了。_

到达餐厅时，达米安惊喜地发现这里只有老管家一个人，这令他大大松了口气—— _没人应该面对只比自己大两岁的继母，命运真是个狗婊子。_

“早上好，达米安少爷。咖啡？”

“甜一点儿。”

小韦恩抓起一块松饼，撇到桌子上《哥谭时报》头版那庸俗、粉红色的大字标题，配以的一张偷拍的照片： **仙德瑞拉变形记，从农场到豪宅。** 达米安平息的怒火又开始翻腾，他把报纸一卷，丢进壁炉。

“早安，老爷。早安，韦恩夫人。”

 _该死。_ 达米安进退两难，他的父亲和续弦正腻歪着走近，小伙子干脆把桌上的食物胡乱挑几样放进托盘，端起来就往外走。

“达米安少爷？”

“没事的阿福，我自便。”

他听到布鲁斯·韦恩不满地低哼，但毫不在意。要说有什么东西比五大湖区的冬天更冷，那一定就是韦恩父子之间的敌对关系。没什么具体的原因，或者所有一切都是原因——阿尔法的领地意识，失败的婚姻，冷漠的母亲，糟糕的父亲，曾经达米安有多么迫切地想要讨好布鲁斯，如今就有多恨他。

走过这对老夫少妻身边时，房间里唯一欧米茄腺体的味道飘进年轻支配者的鼻腔。尽管布鲁斯辛辣腥臭的信息素令达米安心头火起，他还是捕捉到那清凉、甜蜜、温暖又馥郁的性暗示。

 _这不稀奇。有些人就是没法控制好。_ 达米安辗转反侧，房间静得叫人难受，当杰森·陶德叫他去聚会，小韦恩想也没想就同意了。

一起的还有迪克·格里森和提默西·德雷克，他们都上普林斯顿，课外辅导是一个助教，甚至还加入了同一个兄弟会。聚会过程达米安实在有些记不清，只知道涉及多家餐厅，两个酒吧，几个俱乐部，很多很多金发大胸妞—— _绝对是格里森的主意_ ——还有酒精和毒品。达米安回来时看到阿尔弗雷德眉头皱了一下，他感觉很好，于是倚着门框不停地笑。

“你知道我闻起来像什么吗英国佬？臭鼬！”

“这个嘛，我不和您争辩。”

阿福接过他的外套，达米安心想 _不如直接扔掉_ 。

“我回来了！”他大声嚷嚷。“回到这个屎坑！”

“少爷！韦恩少爷！”

 _哦豁。_ 这不是个好兆头。

达米安停止吵闹，转身拍拍管家的肩膀，自顾自走上楼，嘴里还在哼着脱衣舞俱乐部听来的艳曲。

“…黑哥们在操日本逼…”

 _第一间，第二间，第三间…这该死的走廊，到处都是房间！_ 达米安大怒，把皮鞋脱下来当成橄榄球一样掷出，然后随便拉开一扇门，准备对付一晚。但谁也想不到的是，他竟然就不偏不倚闯进了主卧室。

“…爹，爹地！操得好深…太硬了！”

 _哇哦。_ 达米安承认，这场面属实没有见过。他没和克拉克·肯特——韦恩说过几句话，对方总是一副害羞胆怯的样子，躲在丈夫身后，穿得古板严实，标标准准小镇出身的欧米茄。但现在，这个淫荡的妻子，正骑着韦恩家主的鸡巴上下起伏，他腰扭得兴奋，屁股被一双大手掰开，手指插进肛门，阴道被奸的喷水，一下下把紫红狰狞的肉棒吞进小穴。达米安看得愣住，欧米茄发情时浓烈的骚味在空气中弥漫，比什么都让这个年轻人上头。他胯下硬得发痛，只想抓住这只放浪的雌兽，将对方洁白柔软的身子折成两半，插进——

“ **——没有教养的混小子！** ”

有什么东西快速飞近，达米安一弯腰，杯子打到门框上在他耳边炸裂。克拉克尖叫一声——或许是惊吓，或许是高潮——被丈夫护在身下。

“ **快给我滚！** ”

“哈！”达米安夸张地敬个礼，“遵命，长官，遵命！”

说完他摇摇晃晃转身，却在门口哇地一声呕吐出来，把新置办的地毯弄得五颜六色。

第二天达米安用冰袋捂住额头，宿醉让他脑袋里一阵阵放炮，地板动个不停，胃袋疯狂抽搐，无论刷多少遍牙嘴里还是一股苦涩的味道。阿福在他面前摆上培根、白吐司、一条煎鱼和热茶，丝毫没有提到昨天晚上的乱局，这几乎让达米安感动地落泪。 _谁还不知道，_ 小韦恩用手抓起一片烤肉，顺便喝一大口茶。 _更糟的在后面呢！_

“早安，老爷。早安，韦恩夫人。”

 _来了。_ 达米安深吸一口气，敏锐地捕捉到克拉克的信息素。 _他闻上去比以前还骚。_

**“你还有脸坐在我的厨房？！”**

老韦恩怒发冲冠，手杖在地上敲得梆梆响，达米安又吃一口土司。

**“** **说话！”**

“这是餐厅，老头子。不是厨房。我看你是气昏了头——”

手杖毫不意外地落在后背，达米安瞬间站立起来，挺直身子，他的信息素爆发在空气中，字面意义上的火药味充斥房间。

**“** **你这个败类！混账！不识好歹的野蛮人！”**

老韦恩不停责打他的独子，达米安挺得很直，这是多年经验总结出的最少受伤害的姿势。

“不！”克拉克在尖叫。不知为何他的声音在达米安混沌的意识里格外明晰“住手，布鲁斯！别打了！”

一个软软的身躯扑上来。小韦恩的目光勉强聚焦，冰水糊在眼睛上弄得他难受。堪萨斯来的仙德瑞拉正抱住他，达米安突然想到学校里那些天真又高傲的欧米茄， _克拉克不也正是一样的年纪吗？可为什么他要被困在这个给死人和幽灵准备的地方？_ 小韦恩突然开始同情起自己年轻的继母来。

“这不关你的事，克拉克。”

老韦恩的声音还是一样粗粝冷酷，但他好歹放下手杖，烟酒味儿的信息素也收敛不少。克拉克被两个阿尔法剑拔弩张的味道弄得脸上一阵白一阵红，眼睛水水的，抬头瞪着自己的丈夫，然后跺跺脚，受惊兔子一样转身跑回楼上。

在场剩下的两位韦恩一时无言，布鲁斯看向妻子离去的方向，转头对管家说：“把早餐拿到楼上”，然后大步走开，看也不看达米安一眼。而达米安一点也不在乎，他乐得清静，坐下继续吃鱼。但是克拉克的味道在心头萦绕，那天剩下的时间他不记得自己做过什么。

假期最后一周，现任家主要去西海岸湾区出差，克拉克原本该一同前往，却临时改变主意，到机场送丈夫一程之后便返回老宅。达米安很是诧异，他以为克拉克并不喜欢和自己呆在一起——尤其是在发生那么多尴尬的意外之后。

“他呢？”

达米安没在餐厅见到想见的人，只有个胡子发白的英国管家忙忙碌碌。

“夫人身体不适。”

阿尔弗雷德端着盘子要去送餐，达米安伸手拦下。

“我来。”

阿尔弗雷德不为所动。

“我想这不太合适。”

“我想这非常合适。”

达米安伸手拿走托盘，走上楼梯，用胳膊肘撞开主卧的门，把坐在床上的欧米茄吓一大跳。

“哦…达米安？”

克拉克眼睛红红鼻尖也红红，他手里拿着纸巾，身上裹着被子，光滑的肩膀裸露在外，正抱着腿抹眼泪。

“我来看看你，顺便给你拿点吃的。你怎么了？”

“没什么。”克拉克勉强一笑，他局促地整理头发和床铺，“谢谢你，放到这吧。”

达米安小心地把托盘放在床的另一边，自己斜卧在欧米茄身旁。

“他不是个好东西，你知道的。”

克拉克噗地笑一下，达米安觉得天亮了。

“可惜我现在才知道。”

达米安耸耸肩，从餐盘里叉过一小块煎饼，喂到克拉克嘴边。

克拉克羞涩地看着他，张嘴吃掉。

达米安又拿起一块饼干，克拉克小口小口地咬，最后剩下一点时用舌头卷进嘴里。小韦恩看得胯下一阵邪火，呼吸之间信息素开始缠绕住眼前的欧米茄。堪萨斯的仙德瑞拉用漂亮的蓝眼睛盯着他，然后微微低下头，丰润双唇靠近继子还举在半空的手指。

“你手上沾了碎屑…”

克拉克分开嘴巴，伸出一小截小舌，把小韦恩的指头含进去，头颅摆动，口腔收紧，动作间发出呜呜的呻吟。达米安脑袋里一片混乱，欧米茄体内又湿又软。克拉克吐出手指，双唇呼出热气，眼神迷离勾引眼前的年轻阿尔法。时间静止了有那么一秒钟，两秒钟，然后突然间，达米安把浑身赤裸欧米茄从床上抱起，双脚离地大腿分开，硬得流水的鸡巴猛地干进克拉克窄小的阴穴。

“啊！达米安！慢一点！”

达米安不说话，埋头猛干。他只是个毛头小子，虽然生活已经让他经历太多，但谁也不能说自己已经完全放弃了希望和梦想，不是吗？阿尔法将头埋进欧米茄胸前，凶狠地撕咬乳头，把肥大的乳尖咬得红肿，口水蹭得乳房一片水光。

“…达米安…啊哈…干我…”

阿尔法胯部前顶，动作又快又用力，欧米茄的肉臀一下下拍打在玻璃窗上，肉体交合和撞击的声音伴随着喘息呻吟，达米安突然觉得庄园没有那么难以忍受了。

“喜欢吗？操得你爽不爽？”

“…唔…嗯…”克拉克低头想要亲吻，小韦恩把继母放下来一点，把舌头伸过去让欧米茄含住，唾液中强烈的信息素味道让他绞紧双腿，喷发高潮。“…啊！啊达米安！好棒！用力！”

阿尔法欣然从命，鸡巴整根带出又狠狠撞入，克拉克平坦的小腹被干的鼓起，子宫口蠕动打开，不知羞耻地吸住继子的龟头。

“…干我…达米安…射满我！”

“操。”小韦恩咬牙切齿，他把欧米茄压在怀里，肉棒一挑从下面奸进子宫。“你可真他妈骚！”

克拉克发出长长的尖叫。他甩着头想要摆脱恐怖的快感，却只能软在玻璃和胸膛之间，爽得脚趾蜷缩，满脸泪水。

“…达米安…唔…啊…求你…射给我…”

阿尔法猛地咬住对方侧颈，龟头顶端变尖、底部变鼓，在射精时牢牢锁住他的雌兽。小韦恩射得很多，精液一股又一股，直到克拉克忍不住再次潮吹。

两人在房间里翻云覆雨不停做爱，他们都是韦恩这个名头的受害者，却又离不开韦恩的荫蔽。暴虐家主的阴影之下，年轻的阿尔法和欧米茄抱团取暖，这是唯一的、最好的解决之道。

第二天，达米安带着克拉克下楼，走进餐厅。阿尔法执意要牵住欧米茄的手，堪萨斯来的仙德瑞拉挣扎几下便顺从地由他去了。阿尔弗雷德照旧忙碌，两人进门时他就站在餐桌旁，胳膊上搭着白毛巾，脸上神色如常。

“早安，达米安少爷。早安，韦恩夫人。”

小韦恩没有说话，克拉克红着脸对管家说早安。

达米安掰开一块面包，把樱桃酱抹在上面，在他旁边，克拉克正在吃一个鸡蛋。

 _一切都不一样了，_ 阿尔法想。 _这监狱一样的城堡，也能迎来它的春天吗？_


End file.
